The Inuyasha Dimension
by Kara Metallium
Summary: Kara's been thrown into yet another dimension! And this time she meets up with Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted taiyoukai, and his entourage! Buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!
1. The Inuyasha Dimension

Title: The Inuyasha Dimension

Author: Kara Metallium

Summary: Kara's been thrown into yet another dimension! And this time she meets up with Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted taiyoukai, and his entourage! Buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Rating: R

Pairings: Kara/Sesshoumaru

* * *

Hi Everybody!

Kara Metallium here. I don't own Inuyasha or Slayers. However, I do own Kara Metallium and this story line. Not only this chapter, but all chapters that follow this one.

I'm not exactly sure where this story is headed, but I'm pretty sure itíll be a Kara/Sesshoumaru, if there is any love at all. If you have any suggestions, feel free to email me. Flames are welcome; however, make sure they are constructive. I hate people who rip for the sake of ripping. If youíve got a problem with the fict, come up with a solution to fix it. Otherwise, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT!

Oh! Also, I've included a vocabulary at the end that should answer any of your questions about words or persons mentioned in here.

Until next time!

Ja ne all!

Kara Metallium !

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Inuyasha Dimension**

Kara Metallium's eyes narrowed as she scanned the brush. She let out a sigh when she realized it was merely nothing and that she was being paranoid. _L-Sama damn that trickster. Please, for the love of L-Sama._ It wasn't enough that, once again, Xellos had so conveniently dropped Kara off in another dimension. However, this time, he hadn't even bothered to mention what dimension this was. _Gah. He just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't he?_

Kara's crimson eyes narrowed again and her elven shaped ears picked up the sound of feet running through the underbrush. She turned, only to have a young woman slam into her. The force of the contact knocked them both down. The woman looked up, startled, into Kara's eyes.

"Oh Kami! Please, oh please! Don't kill me! the woman begged, her hands clasped together in an almost pathetic pleading gesture. Kara smiled.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, "I won't hurt you. Now what's all the fuss about?" She smiled again. The woman didn't look very reassured but pointed back the way she had come nonetheless.

"A youkai. I mean, a youkai that isn't you. A youkai is chasing me! He said he wanted fresh ningen blood!" Kara's eyes narrowed for the third time that day. _Youkai? Ningen? Now where have I heard that before?_ Kara was startled out of her reverie by the sound of heavy footsteps crashing through the brush.

"Run. And don't look back," she told the woman, and pushed her away. Kara stood up and faced the direction of the oncoming sound. Seconds later, a monstrous form stood before her. It looked like a bear. Almost. It walked upright and it wore a sinister, but intelligent, grin on its face.

"I was looking forward to a meal of ningen blood; however, fellow youkai, yours shall do nicely." It grinned again.

"Well, if that's what you want..." Kara smirked at the bear youkai, "then come and get it, weakling." The youkai roared in response. Its sharp claws swiped at her, but Kara jumped away at the last instant. She landed on the youkai's arm and ran up it. Her hand glowed for a second. "Mono bolt!" she yelled and slammed her open palm onto the bear youkai's forehead.

The beast screamed in pain as it sunk to its knees. Its eyes widened and stared at Kara before disintegrating into dust. Kara was about to turn away from the pile of youkai remains when she spied something there. It sparkled and Kara bent to retrieve it. She turned over the jewel shard in her hand. Kara could feel power emanating from it. _It's a shard. Wait a minute. A shard? Ningen? Youkai? Oh Xellos. You left me in the Inuyasha dimension!_

_

* * *

_

"Take care!" Kara yelled as she waved good-bye to the woman. After defeating the bear youkai, Kara had found the woman and left her at the edge of a village. She had a feeling that the villagers wouldn't be pleased to see herself. 

Kara walked along the path that led between the rice paddies on the outskirts of the village. She stopped for a moment and looked into the water. She couldn't find anything different about her appearance. Except, except... _Now that's something new!_ Kara leaned in closer to the pool and examined her reflection. Her ears were pointy. Not only that, but there were two purple stripes on each side of her face. _Hmm. Now that's interesting._ Kara thought to herself. She shrugged. _Oh well._

She continued down the path. Walking through feudal era Japan had its high points. It WAS beautiful. However, Kara's thoughts dwelt on her current situation. _Okay, let's reevaluate. Dropped in a random dimension. Check. Yelled futile threats at Xellos. Check. Found out what dimension I'm in. Check. Bumped into the main characters and interrupted the story line. Blank._ Kara sighed. _Geez. You'd think that Xellos would stop putting me in these random dimensions. I mean, as much as I like the change of pace, I'd at least like some say in where he drops me off. Well, let's see. Now, there is the group of main characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. I wonder if Naraku is still an issue._ Kara mentally smacked herself as she looked at the Shikon shard in her palm. _Duh! I've got a piece of the Shikon no Tama here! That means Naraku hasn't been defeated . Okay. Now what about the whole situation between brothers? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru._ Kara shivered. _Ooo, yeah! Sesshoumaru. What a beautiful man...well, youkai. Oh yeah, I think I could like this dimension. Now where has that group gotten too?_

"Levitation," Kara whispered. She rose several yards off the ground and proceeded to teleport over the oncoming forest.

* * *

After teleporting through the large, slightly sinister, forest. Kara found a small hut on the forest's edge. Smoke was rising from the humble abode. She landed at the door and pushed the reed curtain aside. On the floor sat a little girl, warming her hands over a fire. 

"Hello!" the little girl waved to her. "Come sit with Rin!" she gestured Kara over. Kara plopped down beside the little girl. "Who is the pretty lady?" the girl asked with curiosity in her voice. Kara cleared her throat and spoke.

"My name is Kara," she smiled at Rin.

"Why does Kara-chan wear such funny clothes?" Rin asked with sudden interest. Kara observed the girl's conspicuously clean checkered kimono and then glanced at her own clothing. She blushed.

"I'm-I'm from a far away place Rin-chan. I live on Wolf Pack Island." Rin looked at her with wide fearful eyes.

"Is Kara-chan a wolf youkai?" Kara closed her eyes for a moment as if in deep thought. She opened them to see Rin drawing away from her.

"I am Rin-chan, but I won't hurt you. I'm a good wolf. I don't hurt little girls." She smiled warmly and held out a hand. "I won't hurt you Rin-chan. I promise," Kara leaned closer to Rin, who seemed no longer to fear her.

"Get away from Rin," said a very masculine voice. Kara turned to see the owner, as Rin ran and hugged the figure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Meet Rin's friend, Kara-chan!" The taiyoukai's golden eyes narrowed at Kara.

_Great. Just great._ Kara thought. _I really didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with this guy, but..._ Kara mentally sighed. She stood up and brushed herself off. She bowed to the taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. Kara straightened herself and looked into the taiyoukai's eyes. "My name is Kara Metallium. My intention was not to hurt Rin...chan," she added looking at the little girl with a sparkle in her eyes. "I, in fact, was searching for you." _Well, your brother, but you'll do, you beautiful youkai._ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her.

"Well?" he asked, "what do you want, lowly wolf youkai?" Kara bit back a growl and narrowed her eyes in response.

"Lowly!" she barked at him. "You have no idea who you are talking to, Lord of the Western Lands! Western Lands indeed!" She sniffed. "Ha! The Western Lands of what? Japan! A small, insignificant island in the grand scheme of the globe!"

"Then, just who are you?" he growled. By this time, Rin had scampered out the door and was annoying Jaken in the background.

"I am Kara Metallium. The only priestess of Juuou-sama. One of the five mazoku dark lords under the great dark lord Shabrinigdo. Not as if you would know who my mistress is anyway. I've doubt you've even heard of Shabrinigdo, insolent dog!" she spat. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kara's throat and slammed her up against the wall of the small hut. The wall shook with the impact.

"Make no mistake, youkai miko. This Sesshoumaru does not allow such scum as yourself to even insult the land upon which I tread." His fist tightened on her throat. Kara started to choke. Her eyes widened. _Impossible! I am mazoku! I do not need air!_

"H-how-" his gripped tightened even more. Kara saw stars. _I am ma...zo...ku..._ Right before Kara collapsed, she willed herself to teleport outside. A moment later, she was gasping for air on the ground outside the hut. She regained her breath and stood, just as Sesshoumaru appeared at the entrance to the structure. She glared at the taiyoukai. "You," she stated quietly. "What spell did you use on me?" Sesshoumaru glared at Kara.

"This Sesshoumaru did no such thing. However, what spell did you use?" Kara smirked at the taiyoukai, but inside was extremely confused. She blinked.

"Teleportation," she murmured. _What's going on here? I'm a mazoku, damn it!_ She smiled at the white-haired youkai and bowed. "I apologize for my rude behavior, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am..." she trailed off, sinking into thought.

"Am what?" he prompted impatiently, glaring daggers at the wolf youkai.

"Oh, I am, well, not adjusted to this world yet. I am...not familiar in dealing with youkai."

"But you ARE a youkai, miko. Or have you forgotten?" his voice unmistakably smug.

"I am...a youkai?" she blinked. "Illusion," she murmured and stared at a reflected version of herself. She leaned in, to examine her illusion's face, with it mimicking the gesture. She noted, once again, the pointy ears and the facial stripes. "I am...a youkai?" she asked again. "I am not...a mazokuî?" She waved her hand and the illusion disappeared. She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am a youkai. Forgive me for not realizing that sooner." _I am a youkai!_ She mentally growled. _I DO need air. I cannot feel other's emotions! L-Sama be damned! I don't even have a substantial astral body!_ Kara's eyes focused as Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chirped happily, "Can Kara-chan come with us? Rin is tired of Jaken-sama. Jaken-sama says Rin smells, when Rin knows that Jaken-sama smells worse than Rin does." Kara smiled at Rin. She glanced up at the taiyoukai. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kara interrupted, she bowed again and stayed in that bent position."Please allow me to travel with you. I promise to be an additional protector and playmate of Rin." In a lower tone, that only Sesshoumaru could hear, she added, "Forgive me for my earlier insolence. On my honor as a priestess of Juuou-sama, you may kill me with no resistance if I betray you or Rin." He frowned at her, but said nothing. Sesshoumaru glanced down into Rin's pleading eyes.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama? Kara-chan is so pretty and nice! She is Rin's friend!" The taiyoukai mentally sighed.

"She may stay," he murmured, and moved off down the path. Rin and Kara grinned at each other in celebration of their victory. Kara scooped up Rin, who giggled, and sat Rin on her shoulders. Kara started off, trailing behind Sesshoumaru, with Jaken stumbling lastly, behind them all.

* * *

**VOCABULARY TIME! (. o O Woot!)**

L-sama - Lord of Nightmares; the most powerful figure in Slayers and ruler of all

Xellos - aka Xellos Metallium aka the trickster priest aka pain in Kara's ass; Kara's coworker in the Slayers dimension; subservient to Juuou-sama

Kami - God in the Shinto religion

youkai - demon

ningen - human

mono bolt - a standard electrical spell in Slayers; first used by Zelgadis

Shikon no Tama - jewel of four souls

Kagome - translated it means woven bamboo pattern; however, kago means divine protection

Inuyasha - inu means dog; yasha means female demon

Miroku - Maitreya; the Japanese bodhisattva of the future

Sango - coral (perhaps why she wears pink); after childbirth (may explain her adult attitude)

Shippo - animal tail (he does always have his tail despite form in the anime)

Kirara - mica (a soft decorative metal commonly used in Japanese woodblock prints)

Naraku - hell

levitation - standard black magic spell in Slayers; most often used by Xellos

Rin - companion

Sesshoumaru - I've heard his name translated as: (1) the killing pill (2) the killing drug (3) destroyer of the circle of life (4) killing perfection

chan - suffix added to a name to indicate friendship

Wolf Pack Island - Kara's home in the Slayers dimension; also the residence of Xellos and Juuou-sama

sama - suffix added to a name to indicate respect; kind of like mister or missus

taiyoukai - demon lord

juuou - beast king

Juuou-sama - aka Zelas Metallium aka Beastmaster; Kara's and Xellos's boss in the Slayers dimension; subservient to Shabrinigdo

mazoku - monster; a being who lives on the astral plane in Slayers; ma means demon; zoku means race

Shabrinigdo - mazoku dark lord over the monster race; Juuou-sama's boss; subservient to L-sama

miko - priestess

teleportation - high level black magic spell; used primarily by Xellos and other mazoku

illusion - my own brand of spell; creates a hologram like figure of yourself that mimicks your every gesture and will obey your commands

Jaken - cruel

* * *

**Pictures! (I'll tell you each chapter, which pictures you're supposed to look at, b/c as of right now they're all together in a gallery with a bunch of other miscellaneous pieces of art.)**

Click on my deviant art site in my profile and click on gallery. There are pictures in there for your viewing pleasures. Includes: "Landing Kara," "Rin," "Sesshoumaru," and "Jaken."

* * *

Okay, that's all people! Don't forget to review please! 


	2. Kara Explains It All Sort of

Title: The Inuyasha Dimension

Author: Kara Metallium

Summary: Kara's been thrown into yet another dimension! And this time she meets up with Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted taiyoukai, and his entourage! Buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Rating: R

Pairings: Kara/Sesshoumaru

* * *

Hey all! 

Don't forget, there's a vocabulary at the end!

Until the next post,

Kara Metallium !

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kara Explains It All...Sort of**

Kara's ears twitched and she sneezed. _Hmm. Somebody must be talking about me._

Sesshoumaru's entourage had stopped for the night. He was sitting on a flat rock by the fire. Jaken was about a foot away from the taiyoukai, giving space, but not too much. Kara smirked. She glanced at the moon, it was about three in the morning.

Rin was asleep. She lay against Kara, wrapped in Kara's white cloak. The look of satisfaction on her face was priceless. Kara's ears perked in Jaken's direction. He was murmuring something in his sleep about dirty wolf youkai. Presumably, that meant her. Her eyes glanced up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed, but Kara could tell that the taiyoukai was merely feigning sleep, perhaps meditating.

Kara shifted, her stomach growling. Kara looked down at her abdomen, shocked. She smiled wryly. _Oh this body just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?First, I need air, now food?_ She growled inaudibly and sighed. Her eyes flicked to the fire and then once again to Sesshoumaru's face.

His eyes were wide open, and Kara shivered. His honey-golden eyes were cold and almost emotionless. _What I wouldn't give to be able to sense emotions right now._ Kara stared at the taiyoukai a moment and then tucked Rin in tighter with the cloak. She stood and dusted herself off. Rin whined in her sleep, due to the loss of warmth. She smiled slightly and placed a hand on Rin's back.

"Warmth," she whispered, and Rin glowed softly. Kara heard the girl sigh with satisfaction. Kara righted herself and walked over to Sesshoumaru. His eyes had never left her for a second. Kara stopped and plopped down next to the taiyoukai, sharing the flat rock.

"You require nourishment," he said quietly, staring in her eyes, as if searching for something that he couldn't find. Kara smiled slightly and turned her gaze to the fire.

"Yes, it appears I do, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am not used to this physical form." The taiyoukai's left eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch. Kara took this as a sign to explain. She took a deep breath.

"Well, you see Sesshoumaru-sama. What I have told you about myself is not untrue, though it may seem so. I really am the only priestess of Juuou-sama. However, Juuou-sama is not of this world...and neither am I. I am not a ghost or something like that. I am, well, special. I am from a different dimension." She paused and glanced at Sesshoumaru, his eyebrow raised again. "A dimension where there are three main races. The gods, the monsters, and the humans. The gods are self-righteous, self-important, and self-appointed guardians of the world," she snorted and threw a stone into the fire. "They seek to protect mankind and control its chaotic tendencies. Stupid dragons. They know that humankind cannot be controlled and yet they seek to do so regardless," she sighed. "Anyway, I know I do not need to explain the race of men to you, since they are part of your world anyway. Let's just say they are a bit more advanced, freer, and do not fear you and I so much. Moving on, the last race is the race of monsters, of which I am a member. We monsters are the exact opposite of the gods. We seek to destroy the world. Or at least, that's what everybody thinks."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised yet again. "Well, I personally, have no desire to destroy the world, or enslave the human race. They are much more amusing alive. I do not toy and slaughter humans for pleasure as some mazoku do. You see, Sesshoumaru," quite forgetting the formal title, "mazoku in my world have an astral body, a spirit body. We do not have a physical body, for we naturally reside on the astral plane. We do not need air, nor food, in the physical sense. We feed off emotions. Anger and hatred are delightful meals, while happiness makes us sick. That is why most mazoku torture their food. I have no desire, nor the power, to do so." The taiyoukai's eyebrow cocked again. _That damn eyebrow, so inquisitive._ Kara scowled inwardly, but continued nonetheless.

"It appears, Sesshoumaru, that my body has conformed to this dimension. Either that, or Xellos is playing a cruel trick. Xellos, is, well, I really can't call him my friend, since he did trap me in this dimension. Xellos is...well...the only other minion in the service of Juuou-sama. All the other mazoku lords have many minions. Juuou-sama only has Xellos and I. She is not weak. She only chose to share her power with two beings, making them quite powerful, instead of many. I am nearly as powerful as Xellos, but, I do not have his experience. He is over one thousand years old," she growled. "That bastard, plays with me anytime he feels like it. Thinks it funny to trap me in random dimensions. Oh no, Sesshoumaru, this isn't the first alternate dimension I've been trapped in. There have been many. And as far as I know, I have never been able to return to the Slayers dimension without Xellos's aid," she turned to the taiyoukai and smiled the trademark Xellos Metallium smile. "I am pretty much stuck here, until he decides he is bored without me."

"How...fortunate," the taiyoukai replied. "However, if you were a mazoku, as you say, then why did you turn into a wolf youkai? Explain that."

"Ah, well, you see Sesshoumaru. My mistress, takes the form of a wolf often times. She is Juuou-sama, the Greater Beast. A BEASTMASTER if you will. So I, her minion, would naturally assume the form of a wolf...youkai in this dimension."

"How did you know of this Sesshoumaru?"

"Ah," Kara said standing up and moving over to Rin. "That is an extremely long tale, one of which will take many hours to tell," She laid down next to Rin and curled her body around Rin. "However, I am tired Sesshoumaru-sama, and my body has not fully adjusted to this world. And besides, sore wa himitsu desu." The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. "At least, for now."

Kara rested her head on the ground, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The taiyoukai's eyes watched her through the flames.

* * *

**VOCAAAAAAAAAAB TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! (think Blue's Clues, you silly puppies :P) **

warmth - my own brand of spell; merely makes anything touched by the spellcaster's hand at the time warmer

the gods - opposing race to the monsters; users of white magic; natural form is a dragon on the physical plain

trademark Xellos Metallium smile - it pretty much looks likes shift+6 shift+hypen shift+6

sore wa himitsu desu - that is a secret; trademark phrase used by Xellos


	3. A Situation

Title: The Inuyasha Dimension

Author: Kara Metallium

Summary: Kara's been thrown into yet another dimension! And this time she meets up with Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted taiyoukai, and his entourage! Buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Rating: R

Pairings: Kara/Sesshoumaru

* * *

Hey yeah, I know it has been a while. scratches back of head with hand And yeah, I should be, in all rights, updating _The Slayers Dimension_ or _The Crackpot Cafe_, but I can't get this storyline out of my head. And hey guess what? I finally drafted out the plot of this story! So I know where the hell I'm going. No reason to get writer's block this time. Yay! Let's just hope I can do it. 

Remember, updates lead to inspiration.

Where does that come from?

Inspiration comes from readers like you!

Kara Metallium !

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Situation**

_So white, so long, so silky...must...touch..._ Kara reached out her hand and was promptly hit on the head by a two headed staff.

"No one is allowed to touch Lord Sesshoumaru, especially lowly wolf youkai scum like you!" Jaken screeched at Kara. She winced. Could that toad's voice get any more shrieky?

"You're right Jaken, but no one said I couldn't touch YOU." Kara let her voice take on a seductive tone and she swayed toward Jaken. The toad's face turned red and he backed up and tripped over a rock. He promptly landed on his rear. Kara glanced up at Sesshoumaru walking ahead. He kept walking with Rin babbling next to him. _Perfect,_ Kara grinned inwardly. She glanced down at Jaken. He was attempting to hide or defend himself with his staff between them, she really couldn't tell. "What's wrong Jaken?" she asked, smiling predatorily. The toad gulped and scooted back further from her to the edge of the path. Right onto an anthill.

The toad shrieked with the vocal force of ten women and took off running toward Sesshoumaru. Kara grinned to herself and flexed her claws._ Serves that damn toad right. Humph._ She teleported to catch up with them. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched.

"Wolf, do not ever do that around me again," the taiyoukai growled under his breath. Kara bowed her head.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kara watched Rin and the taiyoukai. She really didn't know whether Sesshoumaru was listening to the child or just letting her infer that his silence was rapt attention. Kara sighed. Rin glanced back at her and grinned. Kara held out her hand to the child. Rin took it. Kara suddenly picked up Rin and placed the child on her shoulders. The child shrieked with laughter and pleasure. Kara smiled contentedly. The toad twisted his face in annoyance and walked up to beside Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kara sighed as she watched Sesshoumaru walk ahead of her. Absolutely nothing was happening. All they did was walk, rest, walk, rest, and so on. _This is no challenge. None at all. When is there going to be some action around here?_

Kara smacked her head into a low tree branch. She whined in discomfort. Jaken laughed at her. Sesshoumaru looked at her in annoyance, as if to say _why can't you be quiet?_ Rin look with concern at her and asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine, Rin-chan."

"Kara-chan?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"I like your tail. It's really pretty." Kara's eyes widened. _Tail?_ She turned around and caught a glimpse of something white. She turned around again, the tail turned with her. She growled in frustration. Rin giggled. "Kara-chan is chasing her tail!" she exclaimed with a shriek of laughter. Kara got a disgruntled look on her face. She sighed and reached behind her. Her hand brushed something soft. She yanked it from behind her back. However, it was too much force, because as Kara didn't realize, her tail was attached to her spine. Thus, Kara spun around and fell down in a cloud of dust. Rin was laughing out loud now, Jaken was snickering viciously, and a hint of a smile tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Ooh..." Kara groaned, "that hurrrrrrt!" She rubbed the sore spot where her tail and spine joined. She looked at herself. She was completely covered in dust and dirt. Great, Kara inwardly groaned. This time Kara reached more gently and brought her tail out from behind her. She glanced at it. It was inky black while the tip was pure white. She brushed the dust off of it. It was smooth, like liquid silk if that was possible. She petted it experimentally and a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. Her cheeks got a faint tint of pink on them.

A soft cough caught Kara's attention. She looked up to Sesshoumaru standing right next to her, regarding her with his ever scrutinizing eyes. Kara blushed under the honey-golden eyes and looked at the ground.

Her eyes snapped back up to Sesshoumaru's eyes and they widened.

"Something's coming." Her quiet declaration instantly tensed Sesshoumaru. She turned to Rin. "Rin, hide, now." Rin dragged Jaken into the bushes with her. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched. No doubt he could hear the same thing she could, wind and running. Their heads turned simultaneously to the direction that the sound was coming from. In a whirl of wind, what had been coming stopped directly in front of them. The being glanced up at Sesshoumaru and then down to Kara, who was still on the ground. The being then folded his arms and stared at the pair.

"You are trespassing."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the statement and he continued to eye the intruding youkai with an icy stare. Sesshoumaru looked down to Kara, who was still on the ground, and cocked an eyebrow. She blushed and stood up. The intruding youkai's eyes swiveled to her. He noticed her patting the dust off her tail. His tail swished in annoyance.

"You girl!" Kara's head snapped up to look at him with annoyance and curiosity.

"Yes boy?" she asked sweetly. The youkai almost growled in annoyance.

"Why are you subservient to this inu?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"It is commonly known that ookami and inu do not get along. Or perhaps you had forgotten that?" Kara smirked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Do you hear that my lord? We don't get along." His mouth twitched, and Kara thought she saw a twinkle. The visitor growled. In answer, a few wolves howled. There was a distinctly feminine whimper from the bush behind Kara. Rin burst out of the bushes and instantly attached to the nearest object-Kara's leg. Kara looked down. "Rin. What's wrong?" Wolves burst out of the bushes and surrounded the group. One had Jaken dangling from its mouth, and it looked like said toad had fainted. The wolf decidedly dropped the dusty toad on the ground. Kara was surprised, she hadn't felt the wolves at all. By this time however, Sesshoumaru was agitated.

"Leave my sight wolf, and do not come back," his icy tone brooked no argument. However, the visiting wolf youkai was either stupid, or not easily dissuaded. The wolf growled.

"You are trespassing."

"Do not dare to think that you can defeat this Sesshoumaru." The demon lord's hand was on the hilt of Toukijin. Kara was startled. How had this escalated into a fight? Now that she could no longer feed off emotions, conflicts were useless to her. In fact, they were a nuisance. Rin hugged her leg tighter and whimpered. She was using Kara's leg to hide her face from the wolves. Kara looked at Rin, and wondered why she should be so afraid of wolves. Something nagged at the back of her mind. _Something had happened to Rin. Wait. The reason. The reason Rin was with Sesshoumaru in the first place! She had been killed. By wolves. This wolf youkai's wolves. Wolf youkai. This wolf youkai couldn't be!_

"Wolf." His head snapped to stare at Kara. "Does the phrase 'dajaku ookami' mean anything to you?" He growled at her. _Ooooookay,_ she thought. _That's definitely Kouga, prince of the wolves. _Kara had hoped to meet the inu-tachi sometime this trip, but she knew that if they fought Kouga things would be much rougher in the long run. She mentally sighed. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama. Do not fight the wolf." Her attention turned to the wolf. "We are only passing through your land, please allow us passage. We mean no harm to your people." The fellow wolf youkai sniffed at her. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kara.

"Wench. Do not presume you can tell this Sesshoumaru what to do. The wolf shall be fought."

"Please, my lord!" Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment.

"This Sesshoumaru will not fight." She sighed with relief and grinned her thanks to the dog demon. "However, you will fight in this Sesshoumaru's place." Her eyes widened.

"WHAT!" The fellow wolf chuckled. He grinned at her in fact.

"You remind me of her." His attention turned to Sesshoumaru. "I shall fight the girl. If she wins, you are guaranteed safe passage through my lands. However, if I win, you will give the wolf girl to me." Kara's mouth dropped open in shock. She watched Sesshoumaru as he seemed to ponder a moment. He nodded his head a fraction of an inch.

"Agreed." Karaís eyes bugged out. What exactly was happening here? Was she being bartered like a piece of meat? _Ooooooh no. This was NOT going to happen._ By this time, the wolves had backed off and retreated to the edge of the trees. Sesshoumaru had retrieved Rin and Kara was left standing facing off Kouga. _How do I get myself into these situations?

* * *

_

**Vocab Time**

inu - dog

ookami - wolf

Toukijin - man's fighting spirit; touki means fighting spirit and jin means man

dajaku - wimpy

kouga - refined; elegant snorts

tachi - plural suffix; I've commonly see -tachi used in reference to a group

* * *

**Pictures (Yay!)**

Once again, click on the deviant art link in my profile, click on gallery, and find a picture entitled "Kouga."

* * *

REVIEW

I

I

I

V


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Title: The Inuyasha Dimension

Author: Kara Metallium

Summary: Kara's been thrown into yet another dimension! And this time she meets up with Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted taiyoukai, and his entourage! Buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Rating: R

Pairings: Kara/Sesshoumaru

* * *

Yes its been a while. But since I've received no comments on my last post, it's obvious no one is really reading this. So it doesn't really matter when I get these chapters out, does it? Lack of motivation. 

Kara Metallium !

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Fight! Fight! Fight!**

_How do I get myself into these things?_

Cerulean eyes stared into crimson. The blue orbs glittered with amusement and anticipation. The red gaze narrwed in response.

"Wait." Kara held up a finger. "I need to change." The wolf prince gaped at her.

"Here?" he demanded, blushing like a girl.

"Yes," she answered primly. Kara put her hands together and concentrated. It had become readily apparent to her that the attire she wore was not suitable for this world. Now that her body no longer resided on the astral plane, physical attacks would actually hurt. Her current clothing was not the most efficient in free movement and hand-to-hand combat. Kara concentrated on her appearance, and a dark crackling aura surrounded her for but a moment. Then her clothing shifted and changed form. Her white cloak and gloves disappeared. The brown leather boots that had once encased her feet transformed into footwear akin to Sesshoumaru's own, only striped. Gauntlets appeared wrist to elbow, and her hair appeared to be up in a ponytail, with a lock remaining on each side of her face.

A smirk graced her lips and complimented her narrowed red gaze. Kouga's response was to slip on a serious game face and dig his heels into the dirt. Obviously ready to spring at her. A sudden growl from Sesshoumaru's direction startled her. She looked toward the inu-youkai.

"Remember what I said wolf, no teleportation."

Kara groaned inwardly. _To protest or not to protest-_ She heard the sudden compaction of ground under pressure. She swung her head around, only to duck just in time as the wolf prince sailed over her head. Employing a ground roll, she came to rest farther away from the other wolf, facing him. He smirked at her. Suddenly he was gone and Kara was violently kicked across the clearing.

Pain blossomed down her spine as she came in contact with a rough tree trunk. She fell to the ground her right ankle twisting underneath her, causing her to cry out in pain. She laid there whimpering, not daring to touch her ankle, until the wolf prince suddenly hauled her up by her left arm. His left hand pulled up her chin to look at him.

Blue eyes looked into red. He smirked, but his eyes told another story. "Surrender," he spoke gruffly. Kara was sure she heard the slightest inflection of pleading in his tone. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to stare at Sesshoumaru. His stone cold expression betraying nothing. Then his eyes hardened for a moment and then resumed their empty cold gaze. _Disgust?_ Her eyes flicked back to Kouga's smiling ones. _Surrender?_ Her eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again, they were like a raging fire. The wolf prince's hand on her upper arm tightened. "Surrender," he spoke again, eyes glittering with a sympathetic look in them.

"Never," she growled, for the prince's ears only. "Fireball." The burst of fire hit the wolf prince in the chest and he flew away from her and landed roughly on the ground. Her hands crackled with a black aura. The prince was back on his feet and charged her. "Flare arrow!" The prince dodged her attack and leaped at her. "Ray wing!" She kicked up off the ground and flew to the height of the treetops. Kouga growled and leaped at her. A futile attempt.

Kara laughed at the wolf prince.

"Come down!" he practically howled at her.

"Failure is not an option."

"That's not an answer. Come down here and fight!"

"In a word...no." He growled at her menacingly and jumped through the branches of the trees. Reaching the top of one nearby her, he launched himself in Kara's direction. At the last moment she dodged his attempted tackle. "Ray wing!" she shouted as he sailed by. The prince closed his eyes bracing for an impact with the hard earth. Instead he felt himself floating to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Kara standing across from him...smirking. He attempted to leap at her again. Kara laughed out loud when he fell back on his ass. He glared up at her and looked as if he realized something.

"Let me out!" he yelled at her, pounding on the wall of his prison. Which effectively was a large impervious bubble of sorts.

"Hmm..." Kara tapped her chin with her finger in a thoughtful gesture, "I think not."

"I will not be defeated by a woman! Especially one like you who disgraces the name wolf by serving that baka inu!" he shouted at her. His fury made his entire body tremble, attributing to the pent up energy his anger generated. However, he did not attack his prison again.

"Wolf scum." Kara turned around to face Sesshoumaru, who was rapidly approaching the ookami.

"Hey! What was that for? I just got us safe passage across these lands!" The inu-youkai looked at her coldly.

"I was not addressing you, baka ookami." He sneered and stepped past her. He stopped directly in front of the wolf prince's prison, and consequentlythe wolf prince. "You will lead us across your lands to ensure us safe passage."

"Like hell I will," the wolf prince snapped. "I promised you safe passage, nothing more."

"And if we are attacked?"

"You are more than capable of taking care of yourselves. Or are you one of those pansy youkai nobles that fights like a human woman?" Kouga sneered at Sesshoumaru, folding his arms smugly.

"Miko, release him." Kara snapped her fingers and the wolf prince's prison disappeared in an audible pop. A blur of movement resulted in the inu-youkai lord slamming the wolf prince against the nearest tree, with Sesshoumaru's clawed hand settled around his throat.

"Do not mock this Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands." Kouga's eyes widened as the demon lord's grip tightened.

"Ses-Sesshouma-maru?" the wolf prince choked out. Kara rolled her eyes at the pair. _Baka_, she thought. Kouga's eyes seemed to focus on Sesshoumaru's person for the first time. A look of true terror flashed in his eyes and then schooled it into a snarling response, "I will lead you across my lands, MY lord."

"Good," he said giving a final squeeze on the wolf prince's neck. "And you will not utter another word unless you want me to sink my poison claws into your tongue and let the acid eat through it." He let the wolf prince drop to the ground in a crumpled heap and stepped away with a distasteful look on his face. "Rin." The seemingly forgotten girl's head shot up to face in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Come here." She left her current occupation of prodding Jaken's still unconscious form with a stick and raced over to the demon lord.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked breathily eager.

"We are leaving; wake up Jaken."

"Hai!" she exclaimed and raced back to the unconscious demon toad.

Sesshoumaru kicked the wolf prince as he stalked by the figure. "Get up and lead us." The wolf prince groaned slightly as he stood, but it was overshadowed by an obvious screech from the toad youkai's direction. Kara visibly winced when the painfully sharp sound hit her ears. Again she wondered if the toad could get anymore shrieky.

The toad suddenly came racing over to Sesshoumaru with his staff in hand and Rin in tow. Jaken began to kowtow to the demon lord repeatedly. "Please forgive this lowly Jaken-"

Sesshoumaru pretended not to see his short-in-stature retainer as he stepped on Jaken and simultaneously shoved the wolf prince forward.

"Lead," he commanded. And the entourage of the great demon lord Sesshoumaru proceeded to leave the clearing with a newly added member.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

baka - added with another word it is a adjective that means stupid; alone it is a noun that means idiot

kowtow - kneeling and touching the forehead to the ground in a sign of reverent respect

* * *

**Pictures**

Click on the deviant art site in my profile and go to the gallery. There is a picture of Kara's new look, entitled "Youkai Ookami Kara Metallium."


End file.
